


Cuna

by Deus_Queen



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conjunx Endura, Cute, Established Relationship, Excuse my English!, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Other, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Cyclonus takes care of his partner turned into Sparkling, and all because of Brainstorm.AU: Cradle





	Cuna

Cyclonus was known as one of the most formidable warriors of his time, not everyone was Galvatron's bodyguard. He commanded troops that destroyed everything in one night, devastated cities, killed millions in past wars and his name was feared in the sparks of the weak.

Sigh

So how did it end like this?

"Huuwu ... wuuu ...!" A small threat of crying made the room fill with noise.

The purple mech growled at the sound. His red optics searched for the source of the small noise, and found it in a distant cradle. He left his sword and the cleaning cloths aside, and walked to the cradle to meet a tiny being. In the cradle lay a certain very familiar Cybertronian redondito, mostly white but with a blue part, with a blue visor and trembling lips. The little white mech saw that a shadow covered it, and he recognized one thing, the horns, so he stretched his plump hands to be lifted up and try to hold those horns.

Cyclonus growled at him in warning to be quiet. But the little sparkling did not pay any attention and kept insisting on being raised, seeing that Cyclonus did not want to carry it, his lips trembled again and small moans came out. The purple mech sighed internally and stretched its hands to hold the little sparkling. The spakrling sobbing did not stop, Cyclonus carried him on his shoulder as he patted him. After a while, he seemed to calm down

"You must not be capricious, Tailgate" said Cyclonus stroking the back of the sparkling.

He thought about the event that led him to stand in the middle of his room with his ... couple turned into a Sparkling. It was all Brainstorm's fault, he crazy mech wanted to prove that he was better than Perceptor teaching all his different weapons, until one of his defective machines got out of control and shot at random mechs, most were saved, but five crew members did not They were lucky; One of them was Tailgate. Then Cyclonus had to take over the sparkling until Brainstorm fixed his machine, well, he was not the only one to fall into this misfortune; Chromedome took over Rewind, Nautica took over Skids, Ratchet from First Aid and Ultra Magnus from Rodimus.

Tailgate started kicking, and Cyclonus looked at him. The boy started to babble and want to start crying. Cyclonus sighed, knew what it meant. The purple warrior left Tailgate in the cradle, but when he turned around the Minibot screamed. Cyclonus turned and saw that Tailgate did not want to be left in the cradle, stretched his arms towards Cyclonus to be lifted, Cyclonus growled and tried to get away.

"Wuahhhh ...!"

But he was stopped by some babbling, Cyclonus turned towards the cradle and looked at Tailgate, who insisted on being raised. The purple warrior lowered his claws and held the sparkling carefully, who continued to babble on his shoulder, looking restless and sad. The purple jet swung him on his shoulder as he walked to the back of the room. There he found his kitchen on a slow fire with a boiler on top, he had to manage to lower the boiler with one hand, prepare the soft energon formula and pour it into the small bottle. Tailgate remained restless with his babbling. When he finally finished preparing the bottle at a temperature suitable for sparkling, he changed it to cup it in his arm and put the bottle on his lips. Tailgate held the bottle with her little hands and began to suck.

"Slower" Cyclonus said as he emptied the bottle. He pulled her away from Tailgate and the little one began to sob, Cyclonus brought her closer and Tailgate drank with pleasure.

Cyclonus continued to watch Tailgate for a while, until the minibot finished the bottle. The purple warrior put the bottle on the table and walked to the cradle to deposit Tailgate. The little sparkling kept watching Cyclonus with his big blue visor. The purple warrior did not know why he made a smile appear, much less because he began to sing a lullaby.

The next thing he saw, was that Tailgate let out a shriek of happiness, until his little visor went out to fall into the recharge.

**Author's Note:**

> The safest thing is to make more fic of this type! Do you like the idea?


End file.
